


The Roadtrip

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Family, Gen, Missing Scene, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two missing scenes between Atari and The Nightroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap, but I got tired of having this draft on my computer so here it is.

They had finally found it. They were on their way to the mysterious Nightroom, and like some weird coincidence, Cole’s hometown was in their path. So that’s why they were currently driving around in a small town outside Philadelphia.

  
“So, I think it’s a right turn here”, Cole said from his shotgun position in Cassie’s car.

“Yeah, up ahead.” Cassie continued to drive.

“Here it is.” Cassie stopped the car and they both looked at the small and very regular house.

“It looks nice”, Cassie commented.

“Yeah, I guess it was”, Cole said while looking at his childhood home.

They were both sitting in silence, letting the gravity of the moment settle, when a car approached them.

“Oh, shit”, Cole exclaimed, ducking down in his seat. Cassie looked as the car drove up in the driveway. A woman and a boy, approximately 5 years old, got out of the car and walked up to the house. Cole looked up from his hunkered down state and shivered, eyes big. Cassie realized that Cole was seeing himself as a young boy and his mother. No one said anything while Cassie continued to watch Cole’s reactions to the situation. He began to twitch and the he panicked.

“Go! Please go!”

Cassie drove away quickly, slightly worried look on her face. Cole looked fairly nauseous.

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

Cole nodded. Cassie didn’t believe him.

“Hey, it’s okay, you know. You’re allowed to have feelings”, she said.

Cole snorted.

“Yeah, well, where I come from, if you show your feelings, you’re pretty much dead.”

“But you’re not there now. Talk to me! You said you would.” Cassie said smiling at Cole.

Cole looked as if he was considering what Cassie said. He started to smile again.

“You know, I have this friend who devours blondes for breakfast.” Cole said leering.

“What?!” Cassie laughed.

“It’s true though, he told me to tell you about him.”

“Really? Like some kind of threat because you are the worst of telling me what you’re thinking?”

“Hehe, I doubt it will work though.”

Cassie looked at him while driving. It was funny, he already seemed to know that Cassie wasn’t the easiest person to persuade. Well, maybe it wasn’t so strange after all, she had taken over this mission quite quickly. How could she not? She felt responsible. This was her field of expertise, it was her problem as much as his. But she hadn’t gone through all the things Cole had, she hadn’t seen the end result. She felt sorry for him and it felt good that they were in this together. It felt good that she were able to help him.

“Hey, I’m feeling a bit hungry, you wanna stop for a bite?” she asked Cole.

“Yeah, I could eat”, he said, looking a lot more comfortable now.

“Cheeseburger?”

“Sure, why not”, Cole chuckled.

 

******

  
They had stopped at a diner just outside Cole’s hometown. Cole was eating his cheeseburger meal and Cassie had blueberry pancakes.

“I remember eating blueberry pancakes my mom made me”, Cole said while looking at Cassie pouring syrup on her food.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I ate them for breakfast. This isn’t breakfast time.”

“So? I didn’t eat much breakfast today, we left in such a hurry.”

“Okay, whatever you say, Dr Railly. You eat what you want”, Cole said snickering.

“Damn right, I do.” Cassie shared a look with Cole. Cole liked this Cassie. You couldn't really tell her what to do.

After a while of eating in silence, the waiter arrived with the check. Cole looked at Cassie as she handled the check. It got him thinking about where he was and what they were doing.

"It doesn’t feel right", he said.

"What?" Cassie hummed, not really listening to him as she was preoccupied with paying for their food.

"You, paying for me all the time."

"Well, there’s not much we can do about it, right?" Cassie said.

"Hm no. But I’m gonna make it up to you someday."

"You already do, Cole."

Cole swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What do you mean?"

“I don’t feel crazy when you’re with me. As I told you, the last two years wasn’t easy. Some days I really thought I was going crazy. With you, not so much, you believe in me,” Cassie said smiling at him.

Cole thought about when he saw Cassie on Haiti. That was a very different Cass from the one who was now sitting across the table, smiling at him, confident and happy. Maybe Ramse was right, maybe he was different now too. Maybe they made each other different but in a good way. That has to mean something right? Ramse’s words were echoing in his head “take the shot, worth the risks”. Cassie was looking at him, waiting for a response.

“Thanks, I guess. I don’t know if I have ever been referred to as “grounding character” before”, Cole hyphened. “It’s nice”, Cole said, trying for a smile.

“I didn’t think I would sit here, doing this, with you. I guess I am a little crazy”, Cassie said.

“Nah, you’re alright. Good with a gun too, you’ll get far with craziness and gun skills where I come.” Cole joked.

Cassie giggled and it warmed Cole on the inside but then she became serious.

“Tell me more about it, I mean, if you want…” Cassie said.

Cole shrugged at Cassie’s prying.

“It’s okay, what do want to know?”

"What happend to your parents?" Cassie asked.

"They died", he simply answered.

"I get that, but how did it happen? What happend after?"

"I was seven when they died, or when my dad died. He died of the plague, but I guess my mom was immune, like me" Cassie raised her eyebrows at hearing this. Cole continued.

"We managed to stay in our house for a couple of months, there was still electricity and we had food in the freezer, but one day a gang of scavengers came and we fled. That was when I met Ramse, in a park behind our neighborhood. Both his parents had died so my mom took him in." Cole paused, unsure if he should continue. The rest of the story wasn't pretty.

But Cassie looked at him and said "And then what happend?"

"My mom was killed when I was ten", Cole said, not wanting to elaborate the story for Cassie's sake. It was gruesome. "And after that it was just Ramse and me. We got by".

It seemed like Cassie read his unwillingness to continue. She nodded and looked at him with kind eyes.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all that. Maybe, if we succeed, that little boy we saw today doesn't have to go through the same thing", she said.

It was weird, thinking about that. That the boy Cole saw today was him and that he had a chance to save that boy's life from all the cruelty he had witnessed, and been a part of. He hoped to God Cassie was right. And he hoped to God that he could save Cassie's life too.

 

Then the Nightroom happend and everything changed.


End file.
